1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum boring and mud recovery method comprising a device which will create a vacuum condition within a container, a conduit to transport a liquid and or solid particles into the vacuum container, a dispensing device to dispense a liquid or a solid from the vacuum container without eliminating the vacuum environment within the vacuum container, and said vacuum container having the ability to fill, store and dispense its contents simultaneously. Said vacuum container further comprises a means to separate a liquid and solid particles. Articulated powered boom arms position the vacuum conduit or jetter conduit as desired. Fixed angle vacuum container dispense unprocessed debris by gravity. Liquid storage containers serve as both support for vacuum container and sides to liquid container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current state of the art vacuum boring and mud recovery systems have a vacuum container having the ability to be filled and store liquid and solid particles. After filling said vacuum container to a predetermined capacity, the vacuum producing device must be discontinued, the filling must discontinue, the vacuum environment within the vacuum container is eliminated, the container opened and the contents dumped out. After the container is emptied, the vacuum producing device may be restarted and the filling and storing may restart. Currently, vacuum containers capable of vacuuming mud and boring earth are operated as a batch process.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a vacuum container method having a vacuum capable of boring and mud recovery and provide simultaneously, vacuum fill, store and dispense.
It is yet another objective of the invention to provide a means of separating the stored contents by predetermined category and dispensing them without stopping the vacuum fill and store operation or eliminating the vacuum environment within the vacuum container.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an articulated powered vacuum conduit boom to allow an operator to remotely move and control the location of the suction end of the vacuum conduit and the vacuum conduit have sufficient structural strength for digging and operating attachments.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an articulated powered jetter conduit boom to allow an operator to remotely move and control the location of the jetter and jetter liquid supply conduit.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide purification, seperation of hydrocarbons and sterilization of the vacuumed contents.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to mount the vacuum container at a fixed angle on a mobile platform so as to be able to open the exit door and empty the container by gravity.